Kurt's blaine
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and in a loving D/S relationship. This is fic is a series of oneshots of their life together. Some parts may contain mpreg
1. Sickness

This is a Dom!Kurt/Sub!Blaine universe with the key premises of mpreg and how they would handle it all. This is the first part where they discover it. And hopefully more parts will be added a a series of oneshots of their life.

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepyhead," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's ear from on top of him. Blaine let out a soft sigh, smacking his lips in response and his arm tightened slightly around Kurt's waist where they found themselves in his sleep. Kurt smiled trailing kisses down Blaine's face making his way to his mouth. He stopped before pecking Blaine's lips with a teasing smile. "Come on sweetheart; Let me see your gorgeous eyes? I might even let you suck me off in the shower." Blaine's eyes fluttered open with a small grin and Kurt laughed. "See I knew you were awake, my silly boy," He pulled Blaine into a lingering kiss, feeling Blaine relax underneath him. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved the feeling of his Dom husband holding him down on the mattress.<p>

Blaine let out pleased moan as Kurt's tongue made his way into his mouth, letting Kurt take complete control. They kissed for a few minutes longer, but Blaine cut their kiss short by lurching upward. Kurt went flying into the air, landing on the other side of their bed. He saw Blaine running as fast as he could to their bathroom. Within seconds the air was filled with the sound of Blaine puking.

Kurt nose wrinkled in confusion and shock at his subs actions and sudden departure, but quickly followed in concern. He found Blaine with his head resting on the toilet seat with tears in his eyes. "Aw baby, you okay?" Kurt asked, taking in Blaine's state. His fingers made their way into his sub's hair, stroking soothingly. Kurt reached over and filled a cup up in the sink for Blaine to drink. He started to hand Blaine the cup, but before he could, Blaine was puking again. Kurt set the cup down on the sink and took a seat next to his sub, rubbing his back soothingly.

Kurt quickly went through a list of what his sub had eaten before bed yesterday. Blaine had a study group for his music therapy class last night, so he'd picked up food from their favorite Thai place and a cheesecake for Kurt from the bakery down the street. But none of that should have gotten his sub sick. Their Thai place boosted it's A rating and Blaine had completely forgone the cheesecake, wanting to spend more time relaxing at Kurt's feet as he Dom praised him for being so thoughtful. Blaine's lunch consisted of celery, carrots, a juice box and his specialty turkey sandwich. His breakfast had been pancakes, eggs and bacon. Kurt frowned in concern, none of that should have made his Blaine puke. But Blaine hadn't been showing any signs of sickness before now, so what could it possibly be?

"Better, sweetheart?" Kurt soothed, his mind still running through what could be wrong. Kurt continued rubbing across Blaine's back trying to do whatever he could to make his sub feel better.

"I'm really nauseous sir," Blaine admitted tearfully, letting his head fall against his Dom's shoulder. Kurt's arms came around Blaine's waist to hold him close. Kurt grabbed the cup off the sink and held it out to Blaine. "Drink this, sweetheart. It'll make your throat feel better. You're going back to bed."

"But sir-" Blaine pleaded.

"No sweetheart, you're not going to school today. I can't bear to think of you getting sick when I'm not there with you," Kurt explained softly, and took the cup from Blaine when he was done.

"Sir, I need to present today. It's a big part of my overall grade," Blaine worried. Kurt kissed his head once before picking his Blaine up into his arms and carrying him back to bed.

"I'll call Jacklyn and ask her to switch dates with you." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and tucked him back in. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I need to call your doctor to see if we can get you-"

"Sir, I don't need to-" Blaine argued, but trailed off at Kurt's glare. Blaine looked down, ashamed. "Sorry Sir."

Kurt let out a sigh and ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek. "You know I don't like it when you interrupt me, Blaine."

"I know Sir," Blaine admitted his head bowing in submission.

"And you know I don't like it when you put your health on the line," Kurt told him in annoyance, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Blaine apologized, restraining the urge to get up onto his knees.

"Say it for me, sweetheart," Kurt demanded

"My health and wellbeing is important to Sir. He only wants the best for me." Blaine recited looking to Kurt for guidance. He saw his Dom smiling but still clearly expecting more. "And I shouldn't interrupt Sir when he's speaking?"

"Good boy." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek, running his fingers across his Blaine's face until he reached Blaine's chin and tilted it up slightly. He gave Blaine a brief kiss before bringing his hands around down to Blaine's neck to take off Blaine's collar. Blaine made a sound of discontentment. "Sweetheart, you just threw up, you might have swollen glands" Kurt explained in a worried tone [SB27] as he placed his Blaine's collar on the bedside table to store when he was done calling the doctor. Kurt stood up after a minute of carefully looking over Blaine's neck for any swelling. "I'll right back, honey-bee. You keep your cute little butt in that bed."

Blaine's doctor ended up having an opening around noon so after laying with his sub for about an hour, he decided to coax Blaine up to get ready.

"Do you feel well enough for a shower sweetheart? Or should I draw you a bath?" Kurt asked, his fingers soothingly running through Blaine's hair where his head rested on Kurt's chest.

"I'll do it, Sir!" Blaine told him eagerly trying to sit up, but Kurt dragged him back down.

"No! And if you don't stop rejecting my attempts to take care of you, I'm going to have to punish you." Kurt told him with a hint of annoyance. "Bath or shower, Blaine?"

Blaine shrunk down with a look of shame. "I'm sorry, Sir. I just want to be your good boy. I'd like to take a bath though."

"You're sick, sweetheart. I don't want you do more than you should." Kurt explained, his voice soft but commanding. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he climbed off the bed. "But once you're better, I'll let you run all the hot baths you want. Alright?"

Blaine nodded obediently in agreement, watching Kurt walk into their bathroom. He heard the water turn on and debated whether or not he should follow his Dom into the bathroom. He decided against it, wanting to avoid punishment. He knew his Dom just wanted the best for him and he was still feeling a little queasy.

Kurt quickly returned and scooped him up, bringing him into the bathroom. "Arms up!" Kurt told him cheerfully; haven already forgiven Blaine for his earlier hesitance. Blaine was quick to follow directions and soon his shirt was off. Kurt pulled off his pajama pants and set both on the sink. He carried Blaine over to the bath and gently lowered him in.

Blaine made a sigh of contentment as the water touched his skin. His sigh was quickly replaced with a sad groan when he saw Kurt talking off his own clothes. That was supposed to be his job! Had he done something wrong? Blaine dropped his head in worry, wringing his hands together.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm not mad. I just don't want you doing anything strenuous." Kurt's clothes were set down with Blaine's and Kurt headed over to the bathtub. He sat down behind Blaine and pulled him close, kissing Blaine's neck.

They relaxed for a few minutes before Blaine made a small sound. "Sir?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in alarm scanning his Blaine's body for any possible problem.

Blaine felt guilty for scaring his Dom, and explained "I just wanted to know if…"

"What is sweet boy?" Kurt soothed hugging Blaine closer.

"Can I still wash your hair?"

Kurt giggled in relief. "Of course, sweetheart. Always. " Kurt reached for his shampoo and handed it to his sub.

After bath time was over, Kurt picked out their clothes and helped Blaine get dressed. Once he was satisfied that his sub looked as immaculate as he could when sick, he dressed himself quickly. Soon they were almost ready to head out the door.

Kurt helped Blaine to the kitchen and headed over to their pantry to find Blaine a snack before they went. He knew Blaine was sick, but he still didn't like the idea of taking Blaine out on an empty stomach. And he didn't want his Blaine to feel like he was being bad for not eating.

Kurt came out of the pantry with a juice box and a granola bar, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine. "Oh Sweetheart! No. You're sick, honey-bee." He rushed over and tried to help his Blaine off the floor.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he stood up "I'm sorry sir." He covered his face trying to hide his shame for following his instinct.

Kurt gathered him into his arms. "No, you're not in trouble, sweetheart." Kurt reassured kissing Blaine's head. "I just…I don't want you getting dizzy and falling over." He heard Blaine sniffle against his chest and sighed. Kurt pulled Blaine's face out of his shoulder and looked at him. "You're my good boy, okay?" Blaine nodded slightly. "I just don't want you kneeling when we don't know why you're sick, sweetheart. It would kill me if you got hurt."

"Okay sir." Blaine conceded wiping a tear from his eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly holding him close.

"I love you so much, Blaine. You're my entire world." Kurt admitted with a smile, rubbing their noses together.

"So are you, Kurt. My sun and my moon, my everything," Blaine told him with reverence

Kurt smiled and kissed him once more before grabbing his Blaine's juice and granola bar and leading Blaine out the door.

They arrived at the doctor's with ten minutes to spare. Kurt signed his Blaine in while the sub took a seat on one of the many chairs in the waiting room. When Kurt sat down, he let Blaine lean his head against him and played with Blaine's hands until they were called in.

They were lead to a small room and the nurse took all of Blaine's vitals, height and weight. And then she asked what the purpose of their visit was.

"I've been feeling weird and puking for the last few days" Blaine admitted, his ears turning red at his confession. He didn't dare to turn to Kurt and see his reaction. Blaine knew he was in trouble for not telling Kurt sooner. The nurse didn't notice the discomfort in the room and assured them the doctor would figure it out, before taking her leave.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked accusingly, his voice hard.

"I didn't want to…to bother you, sir. You were busy and-" Blaine stumbled over his words nervously.

"How many days has it been, Blaine?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Five, sir" Blaine confessed with his head bowed.

"We'll discuss this when we get home." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, leaving no room for argument.

Blaine nodded, trying to push down how ashamed he was of himself for not telling Kurt sooner. They waited in silence for the doctor a few minutes. When she arrived, she gave them both a small smile. "So I hear you're feeling sick?"

"A little," Blaine sighed.

The doctor ran through a few brief tests, looking in his ears and mouth for any signs of infection before asking him to lay back. "Is it alright if I take a look at your stomach?" The doctor asked Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt give him a quick nod telling him it was okay, and Blaine told the doctor so. She pushed a little on his stomach feeling around before a look of confusion crossed her face. "You seem to have some hardness in your abdominal cavity."

Kurt gave the doctor an alarmed look. "What does that mean? Is he okay?"

"Well, I'd like to do an ultrasound just to make sure it's nothing." Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand as the doctor lead them to another room.

"You should have told me sooner. What if something's seriously wrong, Blaine?!" Kurt whispered accusingly as they walked into the room. Blaine blushed in embarrassment, knowing Kurt was right as he moved to sit down on the table.

The doctor got to work quickly and squirted a bit of gel on Blaine's belly before bringing a wand to it. She looked at the screen and moved the wand around taking a few pictures. After a few minutes she stopped on a spot. "Huh."

"What is it?" Kurt leaned forward, scared, and took Blaine's hand to squeeze it.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." She took several more pictures before turning back to Blaine and Kurt. "Were you aware you had that gene, Mr. Hummel?"

Blaine gave her a confused look before turning to Kurt hoping he'd know what gene she was referring to.

"What gene are you referring to?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's hand tighten in his.

"Well you're husband seems to be pregnant, and he's about 6 ½ weeks in. Congratulations! You're going to be parents."

Blaine looked at her, wide eyed, trying to control his reaction until he saw Sir's. Kurt stared at the doctor with his mouth open in shock. "Parents?!" His eyes darted around the room trying to find something to focus on. His eyes finally landed on the image on the screen. It just looked like specks to him, but that was their baby. Kurt turned to his sub and gave him a tight smile, squeezing his hand.

The doctor smiled. "I'll let you too have some time to talk this over at home to decide what you want to do. For now I can give him some anti-nausea medicine and some prenatal vitamins." Kurt nodded in agreement and followed the doctor back to their room. The doctor quickly filled out Blaine's prescription and sent them on their way.

Kurt was quiet on their way home, still trying to process what the doctor said. A baby, his amazing sub was pregnant with his baby. His eyes darted to Blaine every so often, taking in his reaction to the news. Kurt knew he was trying to hide his feelings until he knew what Kurt wanted, but it was clear as day that Blaine was overjoyed by the news. Still, Kurt needed to figure out the logistics of everything before he discussed it with Blaine. There was no doubt in his mind that Blaine would have this baby. Kurt didn't have it in him to deny his Blaine that joy.

Still it would take a lot of effort and a toll on Blaine's body. Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine would be a beautiful pregnant man, but his Blaine had body images issues. He would be upset when he started gaining all that weight. And Blaine had another year of school and an internship at a prestigious hospital doing music therapy with kids. Would he still be able to do it when he was started to get big? And what would happen when the baby was born?

When they got walked through the door of their apartment, Blaine turned to Kurt questioningly. Kurt's mind snapped back to the present and remembered Blaine's lie from earlier. He hated to have to punish him after hearing the news, but Blaine knew he wasn't supposed to be lying about his health.

"Go into the bedroom and strip, sweetheart." Kurt told Blaine a little distractedly. Normally a lie about Blaine's health would warrant a spanking, but if Blaine was pregnant was that really the best course of action? Kurt sighed, he couldn't risk it. He was punishing Blaine for not being forthwith about his health, and doing something that could hurt Blaine and the baby's health was that opposite of helpful.

He'd have to put off any type of physical punishment until he was able to do some research and knew what was safe. They'd also need to edit their contract to reflect it. Plus all the things that would need to be changed to make sure his Blaine were taken care of himself and their baby to the best of his ability. He didn't doubt that Blaine would try as hard as he could, but his Blaine sometimes forgot about taking care of himself in his eagerness to help others.

Kurt nodded to himself before grabbing their desk chair and bringing it into the bedroom. He found his sub standing by their bed with his head bowed and his hands clasped together. Kurt put the chair in the corner before walking over to Blaine and running his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

"You know why you're in trouble?" Kurt asked. Blaine hands twitched, but he didn't responded. "Sweetheart, I asked you a question. I expect you to respond."

Blaine let out a low whimper. "You. I. please, sir?"

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's chin and tilted his head up so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You're mad at me for the baby, aren't you?" Blaine asked miserably.

Kurt gathered him into a hug, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "No, honey-bee. I would never punish you for carrying our baby."

"Really?" Blaine asked relieved sagging against Kurt.

"Never. I'm so sorry. I was distracted, I didn't even think that you might assume. " Kurt kissed Blaine's head before pulling away. "But you still lied, sweetheart."

Blaine dropped his head down. "I know, sir. I didn't want you to worry for no reason." Blaine moved to crouch on the bed in preparation, but Kurt stopped him.

"No, sweetheart," Kurt sighed, holding onto Blaine's arm. "We're not going to risk that."

"But-" Blaine started, his stomach filling with guilt.

"Sweetheart, you're going to go sit in the chair facing the corner and think about what you did, and why you did it. Then you're going to think about why you should never do it again," Kurt explained calmly. "When you're done, I'll be sitting right here waiting for you to explain it to me."

Blaine nodded in agreement before walking over to the chair and sitting down. "Thank you, sir," Blaine whispered before going silent.

Kurt took a seat on the bed deep in thought. He needed to figure this entire situation out. He knew his Blaine would need a plan for how all of this was going work for them, so he didn't needlessly worry. It would take a lot of research, but for his Blaine and the baby it would be worth it.

After about ten minutes he heard a noise from his sub. "Sir?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You may come here." Blaine moved out of the chair and crawled over to the bed, kneeling next to Kurt when he reached him. He kept his head down until he felt Kurt gently move his head to rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt gave him an expectant look.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important," Kurt gave him an unimpressed look but let him continue. "I know that it was wrong, it's just, I'd get home and I'd start to tell you but you looked so happy to see me, and I'd put it off. And then it went on for a few days and I knew I was already in trouble. But I thought it might just go away." Blaine admitted sadly. "I felt so guilty, but I couldn't bear to take that smile off your face."

"Sweetheart, you know that when you're happy, I'm happy. How do you think it feels knowing that my sub was feeling sick and dealing with it all on his own?" Kurt asked sadly, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I know, sir. But I know that I can't do that because not only will you be disappointed in me, but it might hurt our baby," Blaine reassured.

"That's right, sweetheart." Kurt sat up and captured Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. "You're my good boy for acknowledging that the baby's my concern now too." Blaine gave him a small smile, nuzzling against Kurt's thigh.

"Sir?" Blaine asked with a hesitant smile.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Kurt smiled down at him lovingly.

"I was wondering if I could wear my collar now?" Blaine asked, eagerly bearing his neck for Kurt.

Kurt beamed and cupped Blaine face in his hand before giving him a lingering kiss. "Of course, sweetheart." Kurt opened their bedside table and pulled out a nice wooden box. Kurt opened it to reveal fancy, but well-worn leather collar with the name "Kurt's Blaine" in Kurt's handwriting. On the other side that rubbed against Blaine's skin was the word 'sweetheart'. Kurt removed it from the box and gently placed it around his Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed in contentment as it was fastened, and Kurt smiled down at his sub for a minute.

When Blaine opened his eyes, he found Kurt's arms open in invitation with a teasing grin. "I need cuddles from my beautiful sweetheart." Blaine scurried up onto the bed and into his Dom's arms. He quickly relaxed, wrapping his body around Kurt like a koala.

Kurt smiled at Blaine in amusement and let himself run his fingers through Blaine's naturally curly hair for a few minutes before speaking again. "We've got to change a few things in our life, sweetheart."

Blaine stiffened in his arms. "You don't mean that we have to stop-"

"No, no sweetheart. I just mean we've got to make some adjustments for the baby. I'm going to do some research, but until I'm absolutely sure what's safe and what isn't…"

Blaine nodded in agreement, burrowing closer to Kurt. "Sir?" Kurt hummed in response "Can I take a nap?" Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Of course, sweetheart. I canceled our plans for today to take care of you, remember?" Kurt teased, tickling Blaine side.

Blaine closed his eyes in contentment and was slowly drifting off before a thought occurred to him. He opened one eye and looked up at his husband. "Kurt?"

Kurt jumped slightly at hearing Blaine use his name. He usually kept to calling him sir, unless it was something serious. He tightened his hold on Blaine. "Yeah?"

"You do want this baby, right?" Blaine asked with a hesitant but certain voice.

"I won't deny that I'm worried. But yes, honey-bee, I really do." Kurt admitted, letting his hold on Blaine relax.

"Okay, good. Me too." Blaine smiled, his eyes closing again in contentment. "I love you, Sir."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>AN: Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


	2. Discovery

Summary: Married Baby Kinksters Kurt and Blaine discuss various kinks they enjoy and Kurt finds that Blaine needs something from him. Set in Lima a little bit after they get married

Note: Past and future parts may contain mpreg!blaine. Also Kurt only sort of judges you.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on their couch staring down at Blaine's closed computer sadly. He'd picked it up to check his email, only to find <em>smut.<em> He thought they'd worked through Blaine needing to seek this type of thing elsewhere, but apparently he'd been wrong.

He heard a key turn in their front door and his eyes snapped up. Blaine came through the door with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine rushed over to give him a kiss, but he turned his head away. Blaine's smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look crossing his arms "I wanted to use your computer to check my email."

Blaine nodded unclear about what Kurt was upset about.

"Well I opened the internet and- Am I not enough for you?"

Blaine gave him a confused look, but sat down and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Of course you're enough for me, Kurt."

"Then why are you reading _smut_ like some lonely housewife." Kurt accused

Blaine thought for a minute and started giggling. "Smut, Kurt? Seriously? It's just fanfiction."

"You read that stuff to Sam?!" Kurt said eyes wide with alarm.

"No, of course not. We read the lower rated stuff. Besides the only M rated fics Sam likes are heterosexual and you know how I feel about that type of thing." Blaine wrinkled his nose adorably. "The type you apparently found, it's just a way to indulge in…weird kinks I wouldn't want to scare you with."

"Try me." Kurt said, the annoyance leaving his face replaced by curiosity.

"Excuse me?"

"We're married now, honeybee. And I want us to be open with each other like my therapist told me." Kurt reassured taking Blaine's hand with a smile. "And maybe I have some weird kinks I might want to indulge in with you as well."

"Oh really?" Blaine raised his eyebrow seductively. He placed his hand on Kurt's thigh slowly edging up. But Kurt stopped him.

"Don't try to distract me. You know I asked first." Kurt teased kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Okay fine." Blaine smiled trying to think of one of his tamer kinks. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and he ducked his head. "Alright well…you know how you're helping coach the New Directions?"

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled amused, but let Blaine continue.

"I see you taking charge and leading them… so hot." Blaine explained leaned down and kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine more access. "Is it a teacher thing?" Kurt let out a small moan. "Because you're a teacher too, honey."

"I'm not sure" Blaine murmured trailing kisses up to Kurt's ear. He nibbled on it before whispering huskily. "That particularly kink didn't fully rear it's head until I saw you demanded Rachel stop trying to sneak her way into the New Direction's numbers." Blaine's lips found their way to Kurt's. He kissed him hard, deepening the kiss as his arms made his way around Kurt's neck.

Kurt grinned into the kiss taking control as he picked him up and threw him onto his back. "What else. B?" Kurt gasped out between kisses.

Blaine pulled away moving his head away from Kurt teasingly "No, It's your turn Mr. Hummel"

Kurt laughed silently at Blaine's words, but quickly sobered up. "Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

Blaine brought his hands down around Kurt's waist, squeezing gently. "Of course I won't laugh"

Kurt nodded thoughtfully "Alright…I'm not sure if this is really a kink. But I sort of love it when you let me pick out your clothes…or when you help me in or out of mine." Kurt blushed dropping his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine gently nudged Kurt's head until he turned it to look at him, cheeks still a beautiful shade of red. "I think we share that one, Mr. Hummel" Blaine's eyes twinkled with amusement and happiness.

"Don't think that gets you out of telling me another, Blaine Anderson." Kurt chided

"Hey! It's Hummel-Anderson." Blaine grinned darting up to peck Kurt's lips.

Kurt brought his arms out around Blaine's head to balance and hold himself up. "So I'm Hummel now and you get to be Hummel-Anderson? How does that work?"

"Well you're the dashingly handsome and sexy te-" Blaine cut off with a thoughtful look. "Wait can I amend my earlier confession?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled letting his weight fall a little more onto Blaine.

"Okay, first of all. This" Blaine gestured to Kurt on top of him. "I love this. I think it falls under the same category of your clothing kink though. It's not even really a sex thing. I just feel so comfortable and calm under you like this. I think I could easily fall asleep with just you on top of me for warmth" Blaine sighed happily "And secondly, I don't think it's just the teacher thing…you look so hot when you take charge. It makes me want to follow your every command, even when you're not even talking to me."

"And you look so cute doing it too." Kurt smiled kissing Blaine quickly. "Let's see it's my turn. How about…dirty talk?"

"We can if you want to, Mr. Hummel." Blaine grinned giving Kurt an innocent look.

"You're going to have to stop being so adorable if you want me to…to fuck you." Kurt blushed

"Oh, Mr. Hummel you're so daring" Blaine said letting out an exaggerated moan.

"I hate you and I want a divorce." Kurt whined falling completely on to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him close and kissed his head. "I love you too. But maybe we should leave the dirty talk for after our clothes are off?"

"Yeah… that's probably for the best." Kurt admitted "Your turn?"

Blaine thought for a few minutes. "Well, I've read some other things, but I don't know if I'm quite ready to confess them, let alone try them."

"Well then how about we christen the living room then, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine smiled cupping Kurt's face in his hands and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt was quick to deepen the kiss. He sucked on Blaine's lower lip until he got the moan he was searching for. His hands met Blaine and he pushed them above Blaine's head holding them in place. Kurt's lips left Blaine's and he trailed hard kisses down his jaw and down to his neck. He felt Blaine's hips instinctively push up when he found his pulse point. "You like that?"

"H-harder, Kurt" Blaine pleaded tilting his head farther to give him more room.

Kurt paused kissing the spot on his neck gently "Here? Not farther down?" He asked uncertain "I suppose you could wear one of my scarves."

"No. Want people to see. Know I'm yours" Blaine confessed wiggling under Kurt trying to get him to do something.

"Mine?" Kurt asked reverently his body humming with arousal over the thought. He didn't wait for a response before his lips returned to Blaine's neck, sucking a large hickey onto his neck.

"Yours" Blaine confirmed with moan, his hips bucking up against Kurt. But still barely able to move due to Kurt's full weight holding him down.

Once Kurt was satisfied with the large hickey covering Blaine's neck, he kissed it once more before his lips continued down. He let out a growl of annoyance when he hit Blaine's bowtie. He brought one of his hands down from holding Blaine's in place over over his head. He tugged Blaine's bowtie off expertly and began to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt, kissing the skin that he uncovered. "I don't know why you wear those everyday, when you know I'm just going to take it off of you when you get home." Kurt muttered into his skin.

"Reminds me I'm yours." Blaine confessed breathlessly, feeling a deep sense of calm settling in his mind.

Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine meant by that, so he made a mental note to bring it up later when they were more clear minded. He released Blaine's hands when he reached Blaine's waistband. He set to work undoing Blaine's pants, but couldn't help but press tiny kisses all over Blaine's belly. Finally Kurt tugged off Blaine's pants and his underwear came along with them. "I fucking love your body." Kurt sighed leaving teasing kisses along his waist and his inner thighs, ignoring where he knew Blaine desperately wanted him.

Above him, Blaine had a hand tangled in his own hair as he let out desperate moans "Kurt, please?" Blaine begged reaching down to stroke himself, but Kurt batted his hand away.

"No, mine." Kurt told him possessively and Blaine almost came completely untouched. Kurt teasingly ran his hand along Blaine's thigh, not quite touching him. "Beg for it, Blaine" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, touch me!" Blaine pleaded bucking his hips up slightly, so Kurt's hand made contact with his he let out a whine at the sensation. Kurt slapped his thigh lightly.

"Look at you, like a cockslut. You want it so bad." Kurt smiled finally stroking Blaine, and bringing a hand down to rub his still clothed cock. But Blaine froze, the calm feeling suddenly being ripped away and he tried to wiggle out of Kurt's hand, letting out a tiny whimper. Memories of his senior year of thinking of himself like that forming.

"My slut, so desperate for me to do anything to you." Kurt continued.

"Kurt." Blaine pleaded tears forming in his eyes. "Please stop, Kurt."

Kurt's hands were off of him in seconds, and Kurt scooted up Blaine's body so he could see his face. He reached his hand up and wiped a tear away. "What's wrong, Blainey?" Kurt asked in sympathy. He lifted himself up off of Blaine "Is this okay?" Blaine nodded his arms coming up to coax Kurt back on top of him.

"I… I don't like it." Blaine admitted sadly hoping Kurt wouldn't be disappointed.

"Don't like…" Kurt trailed off trying to think of everything they'd just been doing and what could've made his husband teary-eyed. "When I slapped your thigh?"

Blaine shook his head frantically, "No, I really loved that…It's just the dirty talk"

Kurt's heart fell as he realized how long he thought Blaine was trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry, honeybee. I thought you were enjoying it… You said you liked it when I took charge and I just assumed. God I shouldn't be assuming."

"I loved that part, Kurt" Blaine reassured wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle "I'm not too keen on that term though. I mean I love being yours. But that _word, _Kurt. It makes me feel gross and unclean. Like I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh honey." Kurt sighed sadly, kissing his forehead, " You don't ever have to think like that. I love you so much. But I promise no more of that word." He ran a finger across Blaine's cheek wiping away the last tear. "Are there any other words we should add?"

"I love you too." Blaine let out a breath of relief that Kurt was taking it so well, even if it prevented him from exploring part of his kink. Blaine felt a wave of shame hit him. "I don't think so, I don't want to limit you."

Kurt tilted Blaine's head so he could look him in the eye. "Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, you know neither one of our therapist would approve of you doing that.".

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine nodded sadly, then looked back up at Kurt "I don't think I'd really like being called whore either." He admitted before adding "Although I'm not opposed to you teasing me about how much I want.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll remember that." Kurt shifted and suddenly became aware of Blaine still hard underneath him. He smiled laughing "That conversation clearly didn't kill your mood."

Blaine reached between them grabbing onto Kurt and raising an eyebrow "You either." He gave Kurt a cheeky wink "And may I say Mr. Hummel, you are wearing far too many clothes."

Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine and stood up. "I think you better remedy that, Blaine." He wiggled his finger telling Blaine to get up "Folded and on the loveseat, Blaine. Yours too." Blaine shot him a delighted smile, quickly following directions.

* * *

><p>Kurt meant to address Blaine's desire for him to be possessive once they had a clearer mind, but he got distracted. First they made dinner together, with only the very few required clothing they needed so nothing valuable got harm. And that quickly devolved into heavy makeout session against the refrigerator, until the timer beeped.<p>

He knew he could have brought it up over dinner, but they'd got too caught up talking about their respective days, their students and a couple at Dalton so cute, Kurt swore they were trying to one up them. By the time the thought occurred to him, Blaine was cleaning their plates and handing him the remote so Kurt could pause The Bachelor while he finished cleaning up.

They ended up missing their nightly routine, by falling asleep cuddled on the couch under a blanket. Blaine woke him at 1am and helped him to bed and into his pajamas, knowing Kurt would get a crick in his neck if he laid there any longer.

The next time Kurt thought of Blaine's words, he was just leaving Glee club for the day. On his drive home, a idea formed in his head and he vowed to at least try to get ideas as to what Blaine needed from him before he got home from Dalton for the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, husband" Blaine grinned closing the door to their apartment and seeing a much happier husband than the day before.<p>

"Hi honeybee" Kurt smiled turning his head expectantly up from Blaine's computer to meet his hello kiss. When they pulled away, Kurt patted the spot next to him. "Come here, I've been doing some research."

"Oh? Should I be concerned?" Blaine asked hesitantly hoping no one they knew was sick or hurt. Kurt liked to go on research binges whenever someone he loved was in trouble, and he really hoped it wasn't Kurt's dad.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about a few things you said yesterday. And I wanted to look up a few things to make sure I wasn't missing something important." Kurt assured kissing Blaine's forehead softly once he sat down. Kurt turned his body so he was looking at Blaine, the computer still on his lap. "Okay honey, I'm going to ask you some questions and feel free to say yes or no. And you don't have to give me an explanation if you don't want to. I won't judge you either way, I promise."

Blaine bit his lip nervously, but nodded after a minute.

"Okay. So I made a list, and we can go one by one." Kurt nodded to himself, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He look up at Blaine once he was ready and started "Alright, bondage!" Kurt's face went completely red and he ducked his head into his hands. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to jump into it so quickly like that."

Blaine gave him a fond smile, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand off his face. "It's just you and me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Blaine bit his lip bracing himself for his confession. "And yes. I like the thought of you tying me up and all of that. And when you wore those bondage outfits in high school, god that was so unfairly hot." Blaine got a dreamy far away look on his face.

"I never wore bondage outfits in high school!" Kurt argued in confusion.

Blaine snapped back to the present. He looked at Kurt carefully before responding. "You did, Kurt. Many times. Pretty much almost every time I begged to skip Glee and just go back to my house instead… A few times even before we started having sex"

Kurt gaped at him in shock.

"Um… Please tell you know about the hanky code?" Blaine asked looking like the world had been pulled out from underneath him.

"Is that some fashion thing I somehow missed?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh my god!" Blaine put his head in his hands shaking his head. "Our first time makes so much more sense now! I'm such an idiot" Blaine looked back up at Kurt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought you were trying to send me signals."

Kurt took a breath, he'd already prepared himself for this type of conversation. He could do this. "And um what signals was I sending."

Blaine blushed embarrassed. "Well I honestly should've known when you didn't seem to care how we had our first time, just that we were together. And I didn't mind which way we did it either. But you kept wearing a red hanky in your left back pocket." Blaine twisted his wedding band around his finger nervously. "That means that you're a top-" Blaine cut off as he heard Kurt start laughing into his hand.

Kurt moved the computer off his lap, putting it on the coffee table. He scooted over and brought Blaine into his arms. "Aw, honey. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know." He felt Blaine relax into his arms laughing as well.

"That's actually a little bit of a relief, Kurt. Because well…the other part of it isn't exactly a kink of mine. But I decided that I'd still do it for you, since you were being so open about it."

"What was the other part?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's ah- fisting?" Blaine blushed, and Kurt's face went completely pale. "I just assumed you weren't ready to ask for it."

"Oh my god! Do you think anyone else knew what it meant? They can't right, or they would have teased us about it" Kurt worried.

"Well, Elliott thinks he knows. Not specifically that kink, but he's made a few comments that makes it seem like he knows a little bit more about our sex lives than either of us would have shared."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder in embarrassment, closing his eyes "Santana? Puck?"

"I think Puck might suspect, but at the same time he's Puck and he gave us a package of bulk condoms for our second engagement." Blaine shook his head a little amused. "Santana definitely doesn't though. She wouldn't keep making comments about our "boring" sex life if she did." He reassured, and then bit his lip nervously. "Sam knows though."

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and gave him a look of annoyance "You told Sam?!"

Blaine froze in shock, wanting to quickly defuse the situation and make Kurt happy again. "No, no. Sam worked at a male strip club remember? It was something he saw at least twice a week."

Kurt let a small sigh of relief, relaxing against Blaine again. "Okay. That's… alright. He didn't judge us right?"

"Um, well at first he kept asking me weird questions. Now he thinks it's his role to 'get me laid'" Blaine said with finger quotes, his cheeks still slightly pink.

"He doesn't do a very good job of it" Kurt muttered quietly thinking of all the times Sam couldn't get the hint that he wanted to be alone with Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine closer so he was sitting on his lap and spoke conversationally "And for the record, I might want to do a lot of things to your perfect ass, but fisting is not one of them." Kurt demonstrated by taking a grip on one of Blaine's round cheeks. Blaine jumped slightly at the squeeze, and relaxed back against Kurt, mind a little calmer.

"So should we get back to my list honeybee?" Kurt grinned, Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Sure! But I want to clarify the bondage thing. It's not just that I want you to tie me up. It's… Well I know you enjoy being in control, and I know sometimes when I freely give it to you. It's like my mind is put at ease, like all the days events float away and all I have to think about is letting you do what you need. And being tied up, even if it's just scarves. It's like a physical reminder that you're there and I trust that you'd only do what's best for both of us." Blaine explained, hoping he wasn't scaring Kurt with his revelation.

Kurt's heart filled with shame at Blaine's words "But I haven't always done what's best for us."

"Neither have I, Kurt." Blaine said softly looking down at him from his position on Kurt's lap. "But I think if our last break up taught us anything, it's that you will. You might not have known how before, but you came back for me, Kurt. And even when I'd almost completely given up, you wanted the best for us and you fought for it. And I trust that you're always going to try. In the end that's all I can ask of you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded sadly, but tightened his grip on Blaine and changed the subject. "So…is it about me being… I think the term was Dominant?"

Blaine scanned Kurt's face for any sign of disgust or judgement. When he was satisfied Kurt just wanted to understand, he nodded.

"Is it…do you want me or you to play a specific role? I mean I kind of got the idea this was it, and you didn't know how to tell me, so I looked further into it. And well, I found different types. Like um Daddy and baby? animal and Owner? slave and Master? And then just Dominant and submissive." Kurt looked a little unsure. "If you want any of that, I'm willing to try, honey."

Blaine wiggled a little in Kurt's lap trying to decide how to explain exactly what he wanted, but happy that Kurt seemed so accepting to try. "I… the animal play doesn't really interest me. I really like the innocence of the Daddy/baby roles, and the punishment part of the Master/slave seems appealing. But overall it's really the Dominant/submissive aspect that I want."

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and kissed his forehead. "Okay, that seems manageable and frankly when I was reading about it, the animal play didn't interest me either. But the Dominant/submissive part, it seemed really appealing to me." His hand found it's way into Blaine's hair, stroking his fingers through it. "Can I ask, what about punishment appeals to you though?"

Blaine smiled happily on Kurt's lap, grateful he was taken this so well. "I just get so worried that I'm going to do something wrong. Having rules and consequences set in place, it puts my mind at ease. And if I do something wrong, being told exactly what it was, then being punished and forgiven. I just love the thought of it. Knowing exactly what I did wrong, it keeps my mind from going over it a million times. And I'd be lying if I said the thought of you punishing me hasn't entered my mind when I was jerking off."

"And you like the thought of serving me?" Kurt clarified breathlessly as his mind supplied him with an image of him spanking Blaine, as Blaine nodded eagerly at Kurt's words.

"It's my absolute favorite thing to do, Kurt!" Blaine told him excitedly "It makes me really happy."

"Okay, honeybee. Then that's what we'll do." Kurt told him pressing a kiss to his lips. When he pulled away he slapped Blaine's ass once. "Now you go change into some more comfortable clothes and start dinner. I'm going to do some more research now that I know exactly what you need. I saw something about contracts and claiming I think I need to look over."

Blaine hopped off his lap grinning widely "Thank you Si- Kurt"

Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "You can call me Sir if you want to, honey"

"I love you sir!"

"I love you too, Blainey. Now go do what you're told." Kurt watched Blaine walk off with a delighted smile, happy that he could fulfill what his husband needed. It might have started with a talk about kinks, but it became clear to him, that Blaine was hiding a part of himself for fear of Kurt's reaction. But it didn't bother him, it just made his husband's actions over the years since they'd become a couple at Dalton, make more sense.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


End file.
